The New Generation
by M4dW0rld
Summary: The hidden villages aren't the only ones raising a new generation of ninja; Akatsuki are as well. Three children in total, with powerful abilities found by Orochimaru and left to Akatsuki to raise. For better or for worse, they'll change the world, and the lives of some of Konoha's young ninja in ways none of them are ready for.


"Orochimaru, are you entirely certain it's a smart decision to be sending them off like this? I worry it will reveal Akatsuki to the world before everything is in place." The orange haired man spoke to his subordinate. "Yes, I'm sure this is a smart decision. They won't wear any mark linking them to you, and it is imperative that we test their abilities against the up and coming generation of ninja." The snake man, Orochimaru, it seemed was entirely certain. "I can't imagine what you're worrying about. Each of them is Jounin level at the very least, and they'll be well protected by myself and my subordinates" Orochimaru continued. "Even if they should come to harm, we can always find more. Orphans of destroyed or forgotten clans are a dime a dozen in this day and age."

"You'll forgive me, I hope" the orange haired man spoke up once more. "I do worry for my investment. These three have eaten years of valuable time their mentors could have spent improving themselves. Should they be destroyed, the setback could be catastrophic. I'm trusting you, Orochimaru. Don't fail Akatsuki on this your most important mission to date." The orange haired man, rose from his seat and left the snake alone to ponder his mission.

At this point, Orochimaru supposed he ought look over their files, make sure everything was in order for the three weapons his...ally was so insistent on keeping safe and sound. He'd supplied them back when he worked directly for the man himself, but it was very possible their abilities had manifested drastically different than he'd expected. One never be certain with orphans; no guaranteed clan or kekkei genkai to go off. All he knew was that each was powerful. He gingerly opened the first envelope, containing information on the first boy whom he'd abducted on the outskirts of Kumo nearly thirteen years ago...

Name: Katsu

Clan: (Unknown)

Known chakra natures: Earth, Water, Fire.

Kekkei genkai: Wood release, Lava release, Boil release. Also notable is a powerful chakra armor the boy can produce, dubbed "hyper armor" by it's creator.

Mentor notes: Kakuzu Hoku and Itachi Uchiha.

"While the boy's appearance and point of collection insists he is from Kumogakure, he is lacking in the lightning style chakra so very common to the village. He does however show natural affinity and easy mastery of three other elemental forms, and their combined transformations as well. Incredibly, among these combinations is the wood release which was believed to have come to a natural end with the death of Hashirama Senju."

"Katsu's jutsu of choice for the most part cause catastrophic damage to the surrounding area and lasting environmental hazards. He also has little to no regard for friendly fire or the positioning of his allies. As such, extreme caution should be taken when fighting alongside him. Recommend only allies with the necessary defensive techniques, or extreme mobility be paired with him."

Well that was interesting to say the least. Orochimaru almost couldn't believe it that this child could possess a natural affinity for wood release, or have mastered three chakra natures by just thirteen years of age. He'd just have to see for himself then; on to the next file. This one belonged to a girl he'd abducted from a family in Kirigakure. As he understood it, they were all that remained of a nearly extinct clan of warriors. He'd killed them of course, and they hadn't had any material on their abilities, so once again he was flying blind.

Name: Seiyah

Clan: (Unknown)

Known chakra natures: (None)

Kekkei genkai: Miraculous self healing.

Mentor's notes: Kisame Hoshigaki and Hidan Yuga.

Orochimaru pinched the bridge of his nose. These two hooligans hadn't followed any sort of professional protocol at all. It was obvious Hidan had written it, with his sloppy handwriting and constant swearing.

"This bitch is something else. She heals faster than me, and I'm an immortal. I cut her arm off the other day, didn't even flinch just grew a new one. Seems to me that as long as she's got chakra, she can come back from anything. Strong as hell too, and even without that heal she can take a hit. She can bench almost as much as sharky which is pretty great for a twelve year old." Orochimaru had himself a chuckle, as Hidan had conveniently forgotten that his own press was less than half that.

He'd already been regretting his decision to turn these subjects over to Akatsuki after reading the first report, but this? This was absolutely awful. A body with that kind of regenerative power and strength would have been perfect. He stood up, taking the files with him. He'd look at the third one in a bit, after he'd had time to process these two. He jogged his way out of the underground base, then took off at a run through the forest on his way back to his home.


End file.
